Princess Of Disaster Survived!
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: This story is about Himeno and the seven knights enjoying there time, and celebrating there victory! But the next day Himeno notices the red snow falling down again!SasxTak HayxHime! Updated the last chapter!
1. A Beginning Of A New Disaster!

Hey guys a new Pretear story… Himeno and the seven knights just finish saving the world from the Princess of Disaster, but why does the red snow fall? Well read the story and find out,

The Beginning Of A New Disaster!

-Himeno's House-

"Hmmm…huh?" Himeno opens her eyes and looks at the clock.

"WWAAAHHHH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Himeno yells and falls

off her bed.

"Hurry hurry hurry…" Himeno rushed.

"Himeno please don't run around the house!" Mawata call out to Himeno. Himeno quickly grabs a toast and runs outside. Himeno ran as fast as she can to get on time. While see run she meets Hayate

"HAYATE WATCH OUT!" Himeno alerted

"Ugg.." Himeno drops her bracelet and falls on the ground.

"Gomene Hayate" Himeno apologized.

"You okay Himeno?" Hayate asked. Hayate noticed a bracelet and picks it up.

"Umm…is this yours?" Hayate said giving her the bracelet.

"Yeah… it must of fell when I fell down," Himeno said getting the bracelet.

"Arigato Hayate." Himeno thanked

"Where did you get the bracelet?" Hayate replied.

"I found it on my door step and a card with it too." Himeno said.

"I guess it from a secret admirer." Himeno guessed. Himeno's watch rings.

"Ah.. I got to go to school. See ya." Himeno waved.

"See you after school." Hayate waved back.

-At School-

"Hello class," Sensei greeted.

"Good Morning Sensei!" the class replied and bowed down.

"Lets take attendance." Sensei said.

"Sakura Animoto," Sensei said.

"Present." Sakura replied

"Yayoi Takato"

"Present" Yayoi replied.

"Himeno Awayuki," Sensei said. Himeno rushed into the room and

apologize for the tardy.

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss Awayuki… please take a seat," Sensei said in an angry tone, and the class giggles.

"Sorry," Himeno walked to her desk. When Himeno sat on her chair, it quickly broke and Himeno fell on her butt.

"Ahahahahahahaha…well well Himeno looks like you still can't sit properly on a chair." Mayune laughed.

'MMMMAAAAYYYUUNNNEE! I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!' Himeno thought.

"Ahem! Mayune, Himeno… if you keep fooling around you will be sent to the principals office!" Sensei warned.

"Gomenasai" Mayune and Himeno apologized.

"Now lets get on with the lesson. Open your history text book to page 32." Sensei said.

'UUgghh this is going to be a boring lesson.' Himeno thought. Himeno tried to pay attention, but she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-After the lesson-

"Have a nice day students." Sensei said.

"Himeno we need to talk." Sensei gave a cold stare to Himeno.

"Yes sensei." Himeno said nervously.

"You slept again in my class! Do you know that your grades are dropping in a fast pace," Sensei yelled.

"Forgive me Sensei…It's just that…well…"Himeno could give an explanation. Actually she had a party with the knights for saving the world and saving Takako.

"What is wrong Himeno you were once of my best student," Sensei said.

"Tell you what I'll give you an extra credit, and it will boost up you grade to a B" Sensei offered.

"REALLY! THANK YOU! Himeno thanked.

"Now I expect it until next week." Sensei said.

"I won't fail you sensei." Himeno smiled. Then after that Himeno ran out of the school. While she was running she noticed a red snow in her cloths, then she stopped and a whole bunch of red snow was falling from the sky. Himeno eyes wided with shock, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then seconds later Hayate appear to Himeno. this - is it..?" Hayate was in shock also.

"Nani! This isn't possible!" Himeno yelled.

A.N- This is it hope you like it I also hope it's better than the another stories that I wrote. If there is any grammar mistake…them Gomenasai… Oh and I forgot about the translation...

Nani- what

Gomen- sorry…Gomenasai is the same thing! Well please write a lot of reviews!


	2. A New Problem!

Hello I hope you like the story, because it was based on my dream! I know it's stupid to write a story based from a dream, but I think it's okay. Oh and thanks for a review, and to my first reviewer Dreamgirllogan! Well on with the story! Oh and sorry if some people didn't understand the Japanses part.

Nani- what, Arigato mean thank you and, Gomen mean sorry. Also Daijobu means I'm okay, or I'm alright.

Meanwhile with Himeno and Hayate….

"Nani! This isn't possible!" Himeno yelled.

"Do you think Takako-" Hayate was interrupted.

"NO! Takako wouldn't" Himeno retorted.

"Let go warn the knights." Hayate suggested. Just then a demon larvae appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. Hayate transformed into his battle clothes, and Himeno quickly prêted with Hayate and became the Wind Pretear. Since there was no containment shield they had to be careful. Himeno had no time, and she had to hurry and the warned the kinghts, so she was about to use the wind sword, but the demon larvae quickly grab Himeno and started sucking Himeno's Leafe…Himeno quickly unprêted with Hayate so he wouldn't get hurt, or get his Leafe suck out for her. When Hayate got out he quickly used his wind power to cut the demon larvae's tenacules, and it release Himeno. Himeno was flat on the ground with no power whatsoever, and as always Hayate ran towards Himeno and hugged her.

"You idiot don't ever do that again!" Hayate shout.

"Eh-heh gomen…" Himeno said.

"Let's go." Hayate hold Himeno's arm and helped her stand up.

"Okay" Himeno agreed, and with that they disappeared to the gate of Leafeania.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Leafeania-

The knight of Ice(Mannen), Plant(Shin), and Water(Hajime) were playing in the garden…until Hayate and Himeno appeared.

"Hey it's Himeno nee-chan!" Shin shouted. Shin was ran about was about to give Himeno a hug, but when Shin saw Hayate and Himeno's expression Shin happy smile went to a frown.

"Himeno nee-chan are you okay!" Shin asked as he began to cry. Hajime and Mannen noticed Shin crying so they went toward Shin to see whaat's wrong, but they also began frowning as they saw Himeno's scars and injuries.

"HIMENO NEE-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY!" Hajime and Mannen asked with shock. Himeno didn't want to see a sad face so she smiled and patted their heads and calmly said "Daijobu…I'm okay.."

"Shin, Mannen, Hajime call the others we have a BIG problem." Hayate ordered. With that they nodded and gathered everyone at the place where they sealed Takako.

"Hayate what is it?" The Knight of Sound(Sasame) appeared with Takako.

"Yeah what's going on?" The Knight of Fire(Go) appeared next, and then the Knight of Light (Kei) appeared. When they all saw Himeno's injuries they were in shocked, but Himeno said she was all right.

"How did this happen!" Go asked, demanding for answer. Hayate took Sasame, Go, and Kei to a mirror, which reflects what's happening to Awayuki town, and it's a transporter. When they saw the red snow they were speechless, and they all began to stare at Takako.

"What, but I didn't to it..." Takako defended herself.

"Don't worry it wasn't Takako." Hayate said.

"Remember Himeno took Takako to a ceramonial place in Leafenia and transfered a certain Leafe so Takako wouldn't turn evil.." Hayate explained.

"You do have a point." Kei agreed.

"But didn't Himeno defeat the Princess of Disaster, and saved Takako from being the Princess

of Disaster!" Mannen yelled.

"That's right!" Hajime agreed with Mannen, but they all kept looking at the mirror, and

wondered who is the Princess of Disaster.

Himeno on the other hand saw suffering and screaming from the people, she couldn't take it.

All the plants were drying out, and so was the water.

"NO! I will not let the world be destroyed again!" Himeno blurted. Then Himeno was

surrounded by the Leafe and she began to transform.

"She tranforming into the White Pretear!" Mannen shouted. The Leafe that surrounded Himeno disappeared, and the White Pretear appeared.

"I'm going to protect everyone." Himeno said, and then she went through the mirror transporter to Awayuki town. The seven knights and Takako followed Himeno to help her. When they got there the first thing Himeno did was she went home, to protect her family. When Himeno arrived at her house she quickly destroyed the demon larvae, which was attacking her family.

"Are all of you alright?" Himeno asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you Himeno!" Natsue replied.

"Thank goodess." Himeno was relieved. Himeno then ordered Kei and Go to take her family to Leafeania where it's safe. Before Himeno's family departed Natsue said two words "Be careful." Himeno nodded and teleported to the city with the knights.!

-Awayuki town-

Himeno appeared to the city and there was demon larvae everywhere. Himeno and the seven knights were about to fight, but one of the demon larvae quickly attacked Takako instead of the knights. Sasame quickly cut the demon larvae's hands, and for some resons all of the demon larvae retreated and wen underground. Himeno was about to stopped them, but Hayate stopped her.

"What was that for?" Himeno asked. Hayate pointed at Takako, and her angry expression changed.

"Takako are you okay?" Himeno asked, as she changed back to her regular clothes.

"Yes I'll be fine." Takako answered.

"Did the demon larvae suck any leafe from you?" Sasame worried.

"No..thats not it. It looked like it was injecting something into Takako." Himeno assumed. Himeno notice a huge wound on Takako's hands took Takako to her house to heal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-In a Dark Lair-

"Good work my pets you've done your job...now it's a beginning of a big disaster for the so call pretear and the knights!" A female voice with a purple dress shouted with a evil laugh.

A.N - Sorry if this chapter was a little short... I hoped you liked it...Well toon in for the next chapter!


	3. Facing Evil Face to Face!

Here is Chappie 3…please read and write reviews… Oh and I fixed chapter 2 so please reread it again if you want to…

Disclaimer- I don't own Pretear characters! PLEASE DON"T SUE!

Facing Evil Face To Face…

-Awayuki Residence At Night-

Himeno was in her room, and couldn't stop thinking about the red snow and the demon larvae attacking the cities. But what made her think the most was Takako's incident. Usually the demon larvae sucks out Leafe, but the demon larvae that attacked Takako injected something inside.

"Himeno time for dinner!" Mayune called out, but Himeno was too confused to even think about dinner right now. Just then Mayune burst in and screamed "Didn't you hear me-" Mayune couldn't finish her sentence when she say Himeno's face.

"Himeno are you okay." Mayune asked. For the first time she cared. Mayune scoff "Fine whatever starve yourself then." Mawata came in to get Mayune, but when she saw Himeno she knew what was ine her mind. Mayune left and left Mawata alone with Himeno.

"Himeno I know…" Mawata said with her face down. All Himeno did was look and couldn't even speak. It was as if someone took her voice away. Mawata put her hands in her shoulder and said, "I'm still not sure about this Pretear business, but I'm sure you'll beat evil that came back." Himeno looked at Mawata and smiled, and seeing Himeno smiled made her smiled.

"Come on lets go eat." Mawata whispered. Then Mawata took Himeno to the dinning room and they both ate.

"Himeno are you all right you don't look so good?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Himeno whispered. Kaoru worried and told Himeno to go and rest in her room. Then after Himeno ate she went to her room and started going to sleep.

-In Himeno's Dream-

Himeno was walking in her garden as a child with her real mother. Himeno was laugh and the dream was so good she wish she would never walk up. Suddenly everything turned purple, and purple butterfly started attacking Himeno.

"Himeno…" A female voice whispered.

"W-who are y-you!" Himeno asked. Then suddenly as dark figure approached Himeno, and said, " You'll never deafeat me,"

"Even in your White Pretear form you'll never beat me." The dark figure whispered. Then Himeno woke up all sweaty, and gasping for air.

'Was that the Princess of Disaster?' Himeno thought.

"The same thing happened to Takako." Himeno whispered, as she remembers the other dream about the bridge.

"I better tell Hayate." Himeno suggested. With that she went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-The Next Morning-

Himeno was working in the gardens, watering the plants, and whatnot. Just then Yayoi came and jumped on Himeno.

"HHIIIII HIIMMMMEENNOO!" Yayoi screamed.

"Hi….Yayoi..ummm your squishing me.." Himeno tried to gasp for air.

"Oh sorry." Yayoi apologized. Yayoi got up and helped Himeno stand.

"Hey Himeno want to go to the mall with me? Yayoi asked.

"Sorry Yayoi I have a lot thing going on my mind right now I'm not in the mood." Himeno apologized.

"But you never hang out with me anymore…do you hate me." Yayoi asked with those puppy eyes.

"I know what's going on!" Yayoi said. Himeno had a sweatdrop on her head, hoping she will say something stupid.

"And there she is Himeno trapped in love, with Hayate." Yayoi began to enter her romance world.

"Himeno was in love with Hayate, but she couldn't tell her feelings to her… Himeno tries to tell, but to no avail…Hayate doesn't respond to her feelings so it's a tragic love!" Yayoi yelled. The more Yayoi told her fantasy story Himeno had more sweatdrops in her head. Himeno sighed with no hope for Yayoi at all. (In a funny way). Just then a purple aura surrounded the area and Yayoi and all the people started to faint. A female laughed and a dark figure from Himeno's dream appeared.

"Die Himeno." the dark figure yelled, as she attacked HImeno, but Hayate caught her and hey prêted quickly. Himeno transformed into the wind Pretear and began to fight. Then the rest of the knights appeared and helped Himeno fight the Princess of Disaster. Everything started getting destroyed so Himeno called out to Shin to create a containment shield. Himeno summoned the Wind sword and flew to the Princess Of Disaster. Himeno attacked the Princess Of Disaster with the sword, but when she did the wounded that was on the Princess of Disaster's shoulder healed.

"I-impossible!" Himeno yelled.

"Ha! Like I said Himeno you can't defeat me!" The Princess of Disaster said.

"Who are you!" Hayate asked coldly.

"My name is Yuka, and the instrument of you demise" The Dark Princess quickly attack the other six nights, but Himeno quickly got up and was ready to fight.

"I will not be beaten, and I will defeat you!" Himeno swore. The Princess of Disaster laughed "I would like to see you try!" Himeno unprêted with Hayate, and Himeno then turned into the White Pretear and headed for an attack.

"Like I said before even in your White Pretear form you can't beat me!" the Dark Princess yelled. Himeno ignore her and still went for an attack.

"Hmph fools." The Princess of Disaster quickly caught her with her long hair and started sucking Leafe from Himeno.

"HIMENO!" Hayate flew to rescue Himeno, but the Princess of Disaster had a barrier surrounding her.

"Don't interfere you fool." The Princess released Himeno after getting a huge amount of Leafe from her, and she began to transform. Hayate quickly caught Himeno in his arms and watch as the transformation begun.

"Finally the power I need, to become the Queen of Disaster!" The transformation was complete and the Queen of Disaster disappeared. Hayate saw Himeno unconscious in his arm and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Gomen Himeno…it's my fault this happened to you." Hayate pushed himself.

"It not you fault" Sasame said putting his hand on his shoulder. Hayate quickly disappeared for Leafeania to heal, and restore Leafe into her body.

"Oooohhh I hope Himeno-nee chan is a okay." Shin hoped.

"Let's just leave Hayate alone for the moment." Sasame suggested. Since Sasame is second in command, they nodded and left for there work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Leafeania-

Hayate quickly put Himeno in a orb where it gives Leafe to any body that lies there. This reminds Hayate that Sasame was in this orb to one time. Himeno was floating in the orb, her arms around her legs receiving Leafe to regain consciousness. Seeing Himeno like this Hayate kept pushing himself for Himeno's incident. He went outside and kept banging on trees.

'Damn! This is bad.' Hayate thought.

"I never should have let Himeno go for the Princess of Disaster alone." Hayate kept pushing himself.

'Now that she the Queen of Disaster we need Himeno now more then ever.' Hayate thought.

"But I can't endanger her life like this." Hayate said to himself. Then Sasame appeared and saw Hayate bang the tree, he could immediately tell that Hayate was pushing himself.

"Hayate?" Sasame slowly approached Hayate. Hayate look at Sasame and said this. "It's my fault Himeno is like this. I'm going alone to defeat the Queen of Disaster." Hayate said. AS he was about to leave Sasame quickly attack Hayate to get his attention.

"What did you do that for!" Hayate asked coldly. Sasame pated Hayate's shoulders.

"Look I know your mad, but all we can do is wait for Himeno's recovery," Sasame said

"You saw Himeno she lost even when she was the Whit Pretear." Sasame reminded Hayate.

"But-" Hayate hesitated.

"Hayate please just wait." Sasame pleaded. Hayate gave up and nodded.

"Just go and do you job for the time being." Sasame instructed. Hayate nodded and disappeared to Himeno's house.

"Himeno please be okay...for Hayate's sake." Sasame pleaded, with that he disappeared too.

Author's comment- well tune in for the next chapper! Oh and write a lot of reviews! Sayonara! Which means bye!


	4. The Heart Of Darkness!

Hi hi! Chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry I was too busy focusing on my other stories... Let's begin.

The Heart Of Darkness!

"Just go and do your job for the time being." Sasame instructed. Hayate nodded and disappeared to Himeno's house.

"Himeno please be okay...for Hayate's sake." Sasame pleaded, with that he disappeared too.

&&&&&&&&Awayuki Residence&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later the seven knights went to Himeno's house, and told Hiimeo's family the horrible new about Himeno.

"WWHHHAATT! Himeno is dying!" Kauro exploded.

"Oh please will she be all right?" Natsue asked.

"We really don't know, but we are trying out best to recover her." Goh answered.

"Where is she, and what happened to her? " Mawata asked.

"After you were safe Himeno went back to fight, and well some of her life disappeared." Goh answered. As Hayate heard this he went out of the room, and went outside.

"Oh my daughter is dying! Please there anything we can do?" Kauro asked, as he began to cry.

"No please just leave her be, I'm sure Himeno will recover." Sasame replied. Then the knights disappeared, and continued with their jobs.

"Himeno you better be all right you hear me! I won't allow this to happen!" Mayune screamed to the ceiling, hope some magical way Himeno will hear.

"Shhh there is nothing we can do, but wait." Natsue said, calming Mayune down.

"Oh Himeno please be all right." Mawata whispered, as she went to her room, and slowly began to cry.

-Later-

Hayate couldn't concentrate on his work, all he could think of was Himeno. Sasame and the others couldn't concentrate on their things also, but they tried their best to forget,(Which was impossible by the way). After Hayate was done he went inside Himeno's room. As he was looking around Hayate saw a bracelet, and HImeno's flower next to it.

"Himeno..." Hayate whispered.

"So your still keeping this huh." Hayate smiled. As he remebered the day he left this at Himeno's front door.

_-Flash back-_

_Hayate just finished getting the gift, but he still needed a letter. He spent the whole day thinking of the perfect letter to give Himeno. He was thinking about the letter so much he even forgot to write his name down. As he arrived in front of Himeno's room, Hayate got really nervous. He heard a sound from the door so he quickly left the gift on the door, and left. When Hayate saw HImeno picking up the gift from the distance he bang his head on the tree, for his stupidity._

_"So you didn't give the gift in person huh?" Sasame giggled._

_"Oh shut up Sasame." Hayate said. As he continued to bang his head on the tree._

_-End Of Flash back-_

"I should been more brave huh Himeno." Hayate said, as tears slowly ran down on Hayate's cheeks, then a dark aura started to appear and it started to surround Hayate.

"Hayate you hate it when Himeno is hurt do you?" A female spoke.

"Himeno.." Hayate whispered.

"That's right because of you Himeno is on the virge of dying! If you hate the pain so much let me heal them." the female spoke, as Hayate clothes began to change, and his eyes turned black.

"That's it now let go of your pain, forget that girl, she's been giving you pain dear, and become my warrior! Yes, now let's get one more then we'll be unstoppable!" The female voice laughed. Hayate's blue clothes became a blackish-purpule armer and the symbol on the his chest began to change into the sign of darkness, and that symbol also appeared on Hayate's forhead.

"Yes my queen." Hayate then flew away and disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sasame and Takako-

Sasame was on the park with Takako spending some quality time together.

"Sasame do you think Himeno will be all right?" Takako asked.

"I'm sure that Himeno will be just fine...I bet Hayate is taking this harder then any of us." Sasame answered.

"Hold on I have to change my bandage Himeno said I should change it evey once a day.." Takako remembered.

"I'll help you." Sasame insisted. And just when Takako took off her bandage, the scar began to glow and the dark aura started to burst out and surround Takako.

"Takako!" Sasame cried, as he changed into his battle uniform and began to attack the aura, but no matter how much he tried to attack, the aura just got stronger, and stronger.

"Takako, everyone is using you.." the dark queen whispered.

"No your wrong!" Takako objected, as she covered her ears.

"Your lying, and your wrong about my friends!" Takako cried.

"I'm wrong? Ha! Just look at them." Then a mirror appeared, and it showed fake images of everyone talking behind Takako's back.

"No they're all lies! I can't believe this." Takako yelled.

"Are these your so-called- friends?" the queen asked. Then as scar began to regenerate, Takako's eyes turned black. Her clothes changed into a dark battle suit, and a the evil dark symbol appeared on her chest part of her clothes, and it also appeared on her forheard. Also a black bow, and arrows appeared on Takako's hand, and she began to aim for Sasame,

"Takako!' Sasame yelled, and just when the dark aura disappeared, an arrow was shot right on Sasam'e arm.

"T-takako what are you doing? Snap out of it!" Sasame shouted.

'This is bad.' Sasame thought. And as Sasame was about to fly away, a dark energy hit Sasame flat on the ground. Sasame slowly got up, and look up in the air. And their Hayate ready to fire another energy ball.

"Hayate! Not you too!" Then Hayate flew toward to attack Sasame.

"Please snap out of it Hayate!" Sasame pleaded, as he was dodging Hayate's attacks.. Just then there was an evil laugh, and the Queen of Disaster appeared.

"It's not use my darling they can't hear you." The Queen laughed. Then as the two heared the queen, they stopped attacking and flew toward the Queen side.

"Well do you like it? They're my new warriors of Darkness!" The Queen smiled.

"You won't get away with this!" Sasame swore.

"Oh but I have..watch.. Hayate kill him." The queen ordered. Then a sword appeared on Hayate's hands and started flying toward Sasame.

"Hayate Come on! Are you going to let Himeno down? What will happen if she saw your right know!" Sasame screamed. Hayate then stopped, and slowly he started change back.

"NO!" The Queen quickly released the dark aura around Hayate and his clothes changed back into an armer.

"Hayate please!" Sasame called out.

"Let's go my warriors." The dark queen smiled. Then they disappeared.

"Nooo!"

"DAMN!

"Himeno please hurry we need you.." Sasame whispered as he fell down on the ground on his knees, and tears fell down on his cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-Leafeania&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasame appeared in Leafeania, and went to the the Leafe orb to see if HImeno was in her full condition, but unfortunately she was still the same. And barely any Leafe has entered her body. The other knights came to see Himeno also, of she was on her way to a full recovery.

"Hey where's Hayate?" Goh asked.

"Yeah he should have been the first on here." Kei said.

"He's no more." Sasame whispered.

"What?" Mannen asked.

"Hayate...he...he...he" Sasame hesitated to finish, as tears slowly fell, and the other Leafe knights' eyes began to widen

"Is he dead.?" Shin asked.

"No...he with the Queen of Disaster, and so is Takako." Sasame said. When everyone heared the horrible news they were shocked, and became speechless. Shin and Hajime began to cry.

"Takako and Hayate is being controlled by the Queen, and now we can't beat her...She indestructable." Sasame said.

"WHAAT! Sasame please tell me this is just a joke! Please." Goh yelled, as he shook Sasame.

"No it's true...How do you think I got these scars and bruises." Sasame replied.

"T-t-this can't be happening..." Goh said.

"He was our leader, and now he with that bastard." Goh punched the wall, and slowly began to cry.

"All we can do is wait for Himeno's return., and keep her family safe." Kei said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A.N- Well this is the end of the chapter... I cried while I was typing, I hope you think this chapter wasn't bad. I mean all the stories I wrote had tooooo many happy scene, and no sad scence. well maybe there were sad scenes, but they were fixed soo easily, or it wasn't that sad, so I thought I make this sad scene a little bit more longer, and more sadder. Sorry! Well hopefully the next few chapters will cheer you up!


	5. The Light Returns!

A.N- Hey you guys chapter 5 is up! I hope you liked the last chapter!

The Light Returns!

"He was our leader, and now he with that bastard." Goh punched the wall, and slowly began to cry.

"All we can do is wait for Himeno's return., and keep her family safe." Kei said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-Later-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later after there "moments" the knights went back to their jobs, and trying to forget about Hayate. But as for Sasame he couldn't stop thinking about Takako and the incident that happened to her.

'Takako...' Sasame thought.

"Sasame! Are you okay?" One of the worker's asked.

"Yeah I'm just fine." Sasame replied.

"Sasame look, ever since yesterday you've been acting weird, I mean yeah there was monster attacking the city, but...anyhow why don't you take the rest of the day off." the worker insisted

"But-"

"No buts, don't worry will just broadcast some of your famous reruns." the worker retorted.

"Okay then bye." Sasame waved, then he went outside, and went for a walk. Just then the other knights appeared before Sasame, and the same thing happened with them, and their job, beside the kids.

"So they told to take a break huh?" Goh asked.

"Yeah same with me." Kei replied.

"I hope that Himeno-nee chan will come back soon." Mannen cried.

"Yeah me too." Hajime, and Shin said.

"Ditto I hope so to." Sasame added. Just then Hayate appeared and attacked the knights. The knights quickly changed into their battle uniforms, and started to attack back.

"Hayate are really going to attack your friends!" Goh yelled. Hayate then stopped, and hesitated.

"Please come back with us." Sasame called out.

Hayate didn't listen and he just kept attacking, as there was a laugh in the air, and the Queen of Disaster appeared with Takako.

"Like I said Leafe knights, Hayate can't hear you!" The Queen smiled.

"Takako why don't you help Hayate and finished them off." The dark Queen ordered. Takako got her sword and began to attack with Hayate.

"Takako it's me Sasame."

"You traitors!" Takako yelled, as she attack everyone with a dark energy ball. Takako stopped, and tears began to flow from her eyes.

"How can you say those things about me!" Takako yelled.

"Takako what are you talking about? We didn't talk behind your back!" Goh said.

"LIARS!" Takako thrust her sword to the ground, and a massive dark energy came out of Takako's angry and destroyed the whole area. When the knights got up they gasped to what has to the whole area. Hayate then strucked energy balls at the knights, and the knights just got weaker, and weaker.

"Enought Hayate, Takako. Now go and destroy the city, destroy everything in your path!" The Queen laughed and disappeared, and so did Hayate and Takako.

"Hayate Takako no..." As Sasame's voice fades, and the knights faint on the ground with lask of energy.

-2 Hours Later-

As the knights open there eyes they saw a blur image of a girl glowing white, and when the image was clear, it was Himeno as the White Pretear.

"Himeno!" Everyone smiled.

"Hi everyone." Himeno greeted.

"Where are we?" Sasame asked.

"At Leafeania." HImeno answered.

"How did you get out of the orb?" Mannen asked.

"I can't remember...all I remember is a blur image of someone , and then there was this light, and well here I am." Himeno explained, then she noticed Hayate was missing, and Himeno started to get worried.

"Where's Hayate?" HImeno asked.

"Umm...HImeno...he not excatly..."with us anymore"."

"What you mean Goh...Sasame please tell me he's not dead." There was silence in the room, and when nobody would answer Himeno's eyes wided.

"Please answer me! What happened!" Himeno demaned for an answer.

"Umm...he's...with her..." Sasame answered. And as Himeno heared Sasame's answer, she fell on her kness, and tear fell down from her eyes, as she transformed back in her human form.

'Hayate..' Himeno whispered.

"Hayate is not gone competely." Kei bluted. Then Himeno lifted her head, and when she heard Kei, she listen carefully.

"What you mean...Takako and Hayate nearly killed us!' Mannen objected.

"Hayate is being controlled like Sasame said. All we need is something that will make them snap out of evil that's controlling them." Kei explained.

"Hayate...How did he turn evil?" Himeno asked.

"We really don't know...but Himeno as soon as Hayate sees you, he'll probably be back." Kei assumed.

"I'm going to Hayate...There is no way I'm going to beaten like this..." Himeno blurted. Himeno focused her power, and she transformed into the White Preatear.

"We're going to get Takako and Hayate back with us." Himeno swore, as the other knights transform into their battle clothes, and flew away with Himeno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they arrived at the city they Himeno began destroying the demon larvae, as the knights assist her.

"How dare you destroy my monsters you little-" The Queen appeared with the two warriors beside her.

"Destroy them!" THe Queen ordered.

"Takako, Hayate it's me!" Himeno called out. As they hesitated, for the moment. Himeno flew up to them, and tried them back.

"Please you two it's me..don't you remember me?" Himeno asked, as she lended out her hand.

"Himeno?" the both said.

"NO! Fool your in the way of my plans." The Queen yelled, as she threw a dark energy ball at Himeno.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Himeno fell flat on the ground, and fainted. Then the Queen laughes with delight.

"HIMENO!" the knights yelled. the knights quickly came for aid, but she won't wake up.

"Are you happy now Hayate, Takako!" Goh yelled.

"Takako, Himeno was the only one who believed that you still had good in you...and is this how you repay her!" Goh yelled. When Takako heard this Takako became for fustrated, and confuse.

"Yeah that's right! And Hayate how can you this to Himeno...she had hopes for you the most! HOW CAN YOU!" Mannen yelled, and he began to cry for Himeno. Hayate watched the little ones cry for Himeno, and he was getting more confused, and fustrated.

"Himeno please be all right!" Please!" Hajime and Shin cried.

"Ha..ya..te!" Himeno murmured.

"Himeno?" Hajime looked at Himeno as she tried to talk.

"I'll never be beaten.." Himeno swore, as she tried to stand up.

"H-how can you still be alive!" The Queen yelled.

"I told you I'll never be beaten." Himeno stood up.

"Himeno-nee chan please don't push yourself." Mannen pleaded.

"Don'y worry Mannen." Himeno smiled, and she flew to Queen.

"I'm getting back the part of the Leafe you stole from me." Himeno said, as she trapped the Queen in the orb, and it began to suck the Leafe that was stolen.

"H-how did you get this much power!"

"It's called courage, and hope." Then Himeno released the orb, and the Queen of Disaster became the Princess of Disaster.

"You'll...pay...for this...Hi..meno." The Princess swore, as she disappeared with Hayate, and Takako.

"Hayate! Takako!" Himeno yelled, as she saw them disapeared.

"Takako..." Sasame whispered with a saddness in his heart, that he can't be with his love.

"We were so close damn!" Himeno shouted.

"Don't worry Himeno, at least you got your strenght." Kei said. Then everyone agreed, and went back to Himeno's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-Awayuki Residence-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"OH HIMENO YOUR BACK SAFE AND SOUND!" everyon shouted with joy, and gave Himeno a big hug.

"HIMENO I WAS SOOOO WORRIED!" Kauro shouted with happiness with her daugther's returns.

"Yes we were very worried." Natsue said, as she wipe her tear and gave Himeno a kiss.

"I'm go glad your in great condition Himeno." Mawata smiled

"Yeah..I'm happy to..I gues...Oh who am I kidding...Himeno I'm soo happy." Mayune hugged Himeno.

"Owww...Mayune your crushing me..I never seen you like this." Himeno smiled.

"Are you kidding who can I play my ultimate pranks when your not here." Mayune smiled.

'I thought so..' Himeno thought.

"Well the most important thing is Himeno is all right!" Kauro jumped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-In a Dark Lair-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Princess of Disaster was in her lair with Hayate and Takako.

"Ha! They thought they defeat me! Ha."

"Come my pets and give my what I want!" The Princess laughed, and then all demon larvae started to distinagrate, as all their Leafe went inside the Princess. She jad enough Leafe that she was able to transform into the Queen of Disaster once again.

"Ha they have no chance of winning!" The Queen laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A.N- Well this is the end of the chapter! Please write a lot of reviews! Sayonara...


	6. One knight Returns!

A.N-Hi HI Chapiie 6 updated...SOrry for not Updating so long..I was really busy... Oh if you want to know who the Queen of Disaster is..well let me tell you..if you know it's not going to be pretty,

Disclamer- I don't own Pretear!

One Knights Returns

"Come my pets and give my what I want!" The Princess laughed, and then all demon larvae started to distinagrate, as all their Leafe went inside the Princess. She had enough Leafe that she was able to transform into the Queen of Disaster once again.

"Ha they have no chance of winning!" The Queen laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Himeno was back with her family, but she still felt an emptiness inside her heart. HImeno was in her room for the whole day, and didn't say a word. Kaoru came in front of Himeno's door knocking.

"Himeno? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Himeno?" Himeno didn't answer back, but instead came out of her room and hugged her father.

"HImeno..." Kaoru whispered, as he hugged her back.

"HImeno let's go the the living room the boys are here to see you." Kaoru said. Himeno tried to smile, and left to meet the knights.

-At the livinig room-

As Himeno came in the room, everyone saw how depressed she was.

"Himeno are you all right?" Goh asked. HImeno returned answered, by nodding, but the knights began to worry for Himeno.

"We came here if we can help you in any way since well...you know." Mannen said. But the more Himeno heard about Hayate the more she began to suffer. But since the knights were here to cheer her up, she put on a smile. Kaoru, Natsue, and the daughters felt left out, so they tried to help.

"Himeno..we'll be there for you to.."Natsue smiled, as the others agreed.

"Thank you." Himeno smiled.

"Himeno I know your not going to like this, but do you think you can fight?" Goh asked. Himeno nodded, as the other knights smiled.

"What are you doing Himeno! Are you sure you can fight?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes I'll be fine." HImeno answered.

"I need every strength we can get to fight the Princess of Disaster." Hajime said.

"Yeah without Himeno the earth will be a complete disaster." Mannen agreed.

"But I'm still suprised that you little children can fight those monsters." Mayune giggled.

"Hey! We can do better then you think pinky." Mannen yelled.

"PINKY! WHY YOU-" As Mayune was suddenly frozen, Mannen laughed with joy.

"Mannen unfreeze her now!" Goh ordered.

"Oh fine you always ruin my fun." Mannen unfreezed Mayune, and began chasing him around the living room

"So with Himeno you can destroy this evil?" Natsue asked ignoring Mayune and Mannen.

"Yes." Sasame answered.

"But what if the evil comes back?" Mawata asked.

"We'll make sure that she never returns." Kei swore.

"You said that his evil is the 'Princess of Disaster' right? Is it that girl who we saw last time" Kaoru asked.

"No it's not. It's someone else." Sasame answered. And just then a demon larvae crashed into the house, with Hayate and Takako.

"Hayate?" Kaoru eyes were widen as he saw Hayate.

"Why isn't that the guy that work for you Kaoru" Natsue asked. As Hayate and Takako got ready for an attacked Himeno ran toward to protect them.

"Be Careful!" Himeno alerted, as she push them, and the attacked missed.

"HImeno!" Kei called out. Then Himeno lend out her hand, and began to pret. Few seconds later the Light Pretear appeared. Himeno flew up to Hayate and Takako and tried to use the power of light to bring them back.

"Hayate, Takako I know your in there." Himeno said, as the two dark knights began to hesitate.

"Hayate it's me Kaoru!" Kaoru called out. Hayate turned, and released a energy ball toward him, but Sasame quickly stopped the attacked, and went for Takako.

"Takako I won't give up on you I know your mind hasn't been taken over completely." Sasame said as he open his arm.

"If your mind really has been taken over then fine kill me..."

"Sasame what are you crazy!" Goh yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" Sasame yelled back, as Takako got a dark energy ball waiting to be fired.

"Come on Takako if your real with _her _then go ahead fire." Sasame said, and with that Takako fired at Sasame and he began to fall.

"SASAME!" everyone screamed. As seeing Sasame fall Takako eyes changed back.

"Sasame!" Takako quickly flew down and caught Sasame, then she safely landed him on the ground.

"Sasame?...Sasame?" Takako cried, as tear fell down on her cheeks.

"Sasame I'm so sorry..Please..please open your eyes!" Takako pleaded, as the dark aura that surrounded Takako started to disappeared.

"Takako..." Sasame murmured.

"Sasame! I'm glad your safe..I'm so sorry.." Takako hugged Sasame.

"I knew you'll be back.." Sasame mumble, as his eyes slowly closed.

"Sasame! Sasame!"

"Don't worry Takako he's just resting he'll be fine." Goh explained. As Hayate was seeing this he started to have a headache.

"W-what's happening to me?" Hayate cried.

"HImeno look!" Kei warned.

"Hayate!" HImeno quickly flew up, but then a dark shield was blocking Himeno's way.

"I won't let you get him that easily." The Queen laughed, as she appeared and Hayate's headache suddenly disappeared.

"Himeno your wasting my time why don't you just quit?." The Queen smiled.

"Y-your back in your queen form? B-but how?" HImeno asked.

"I use all the Leafe that's been collected by my demon larvaes."

"Now Princess of Pretear prepare for your funeral." The Queen began to started a energy ball, but Kaoru tried to protect her daughter.

"Don't you dare hurt Himeno!" Kaoru called out.

"K-kaoru?" The Queen hesitated.

"Huh?" Himeno looked at her dad, with confusion. The Queen disappeared and so did Hayate. The knights started staring at HImeno's dad.

"We need to talk Dad." Himeno spoke as her head was filled with confusion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Later-

"Mr.Awayuki how does she know you?" Goh asked.

"I'm not sure." Kaoru replied.

'She seemed so familiar.' Kaoru thought.

"Do you know anything about this Queen of Disaster?" Natsue asked to help.

"Well all we know is that her name is Yuka..I think." Goh replied. But as Kaoru heard the name he was in shock, and everyone noticed how frightened Kaoru got.

"Kaoru honey are you okay?" Natsue asked.

"Dad are you okay?" Himeno asked. Kaoru didn't answered, all he did was stare at Himeno.

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling well...I'll be at my room." Kaoru got up and walk to his room.

"Kaoru maybe I'll go with you." Natsue insisted.

"No I want to be alone for the moment."

"Kaoru..."Natsue whispered.

"Mom I'm sure he'll be fine." Himeno smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-Kaoru-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can You really be back Yuka..." Kaoru whispered.

"Are you really going to fight Himeno?"

A.N-Well that it the end of the chappie...I sure you reader all know who the Queen is right? If not then oh well then you'll fined out in the next the chappie.. So remember first read then reviews!


	7. Under The True Mask Of Darkness!

A.N- Konichiwa! Well Here the update! Hope you enjoy...oh if you cry in this chapter then...GOMENASAI!

-Under the Mask Of Darkness!-

"Can You really be back Yuka..." Kaoru whispered.

"Are you really going to fight Himeno?" As Kaoru whispered there was a knock on the door.

"Dad are you all right?" Himeno asked. Kaoru came out of his room with a fake smile, and nodded.

"Dad can you tell me what's going on?" Himeno asked.

"Himeno I think it's best if you don't fight anymore.." Kaoru explained.

"B-but why?"

"If you knew then it'll make you suffer even more." Karou frowned.

"Dad I don't undersand? Why are you saying this?" Himeno asked.

"Listen Himeno I know your suprised but-"

"Yes I'm surpised how can you say this.. are you with _her _now?" Himeno asked.

"No...it's just that...nevermind." Kaoru replied.

"Are you sure?" HImeno asked. Karou nodded as he smiled, and then he went back with the group.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One hour later Kei took Himeno and the others to Leafeania, to visit Sasame and Takako.

"Sasame-nii-kun!" Hajime called out as the others ran toward Takako, and Sasame.

"Sasame are you okay?" Eveyone asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Sasame smiled, then seconds later the other smiled, and was relieved.

"Takako are you okay too? Himeno asked.

"Yes thanks to Sasame." Takako smiled. As seeing this Himeno wondered about Hayate.

"I..wonder if Hayate loves me?" Himeno whispered. The knights were suprised to hear HImeno say this out of the blue.

"Ahhhh! H-Himeno w-why all of the s-sudden?" Goh blushed.

"I mean Takako was able to come back because of Sasame's love for her..and since Hayate didn't come back and all..." HImeno mumbled, Takako smiled and laid her hands on Himeno's shoulder.

"Himeno I'm sure Hayate will come back." Takako whispered, as she smiled. Then after hearing Takako, Himeno smiled also.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Dark Lair-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"H-h-how Kaoru..." The Queen frowned as she grip tight on her chair.

"Curses even with this much dark power I can't kill him!" Then few seconds later the Queen had an idea.

"I can take this as an advantage." The Queen laughed.

"Don't you think so Yuka?" The Queen laughed as a mirror burst our of the ground, and in the mirror a women appeared with bruises and scars.

"You'll never get away with this you-"

"Ha! I wouldn't be talking." The Queen smiled.

"I been wanting to thank you for your body."

"I can't keep me in here forever..Himeno will..."

"Himeno can't do anything...soon Himeno will find out that I'm her mother, and she wouldn't dare attack me!" The Queen smiled.

'This is horrible my evil self is getting stronger.' Yuka thought.

"You may have gotten out next time, but this time I'll make sure that my demons watch you." The Queen smiled.

"It's all your anger that "we" became this way." The Queen smiled.

_-Flashback One day ago-_

_Himeno slowly opened her eyes, and as she did Hayate eye's was widen. Everyone was very happy, and cheered. As they did, the piece of the dark aura was still floating in the air._

_"They think they can destory me" a voice cried. As it floats in the air, then it stopped at a grave near Himeno's house._

_"Yes this will be perfect.this persone has the potenial..not to mention the jealousy this person has." the voice whispered, as it went in the soil, and skeleton came out of the ground, and started to reform itself. The evil aura surrounded the body, and turned into a dress. _

_"Perfect I'm back." The Princess cried._

_"Perfect she's filled with jealousy...probably because of the husband." The Princess smiled. Just then a light shine inside the body._

_"W-w-what's happening to me...curses it's her.."_

_"H-himeno..." A voice cried from the inside. The Princess pulled out the light from her body, and imprisioned it in a black mirror._

_"Your...me..." The princess cried._

_"Who knew your anger would turn this bad...Were you really this angry at Natsue.." The Princess smiled._

_"H-How?" Yuka asked._

_"I'm your dark side...thanks to Takako's powers I'm finally free." The Princess laughed._

_"You'll better if your in there...You'll just get in the way.." the Princess laughed and disappeared._

_-End Flashback-_

"It was your anger that let me right to you." The Queen smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Awayuki Residence-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Himeno don't worry." Shin smiled.

"Arigato Shin." Himeno replied.

"Himeno I know this might be hard for you, but he's our enemy now...I'm sorry for forcing you to go through this." Goh apologized.

"Don't worry..."HImeno smiled. Then Himeno walk to her room, as Mannen began to follow her Goh pulled him back.

"Hey what was that for!" Mannen yelled.

"Look I know your worried, but let's leave Himeno alone." Goh said, as the other knights nodded, and disappeared. In Himeno's room Himeno sat on the chair, and laid her head on her desk toward her mother's flower.

"Ouka-san I'm not sure if I can fight anymore.." HImeno whispered.

"I didn't think it would be this painful.."

"I don't want to fight Hayate again...it's to painful.." Soon tears fell from HImeno's eyes.

"But I still want to protect the others." HImeno cried, as she wiped her tears away. Soon later ahe fell alseep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Next Morning-

"Himeno Ohayo!" Kaoru greeted. Himeno didn't answer, but she smiled, and went to school.

"Natsue I'm worried about Himeno.." Kaoru frowned.

"I'm also worried about Himeno." Natsue replied. Mawata was outside the room hearing their conversation, and Mawata also begins to worry. Then Mawata decided to try to talk with her at school hoping it would cheer her up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-School-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Himeno Ohayo." Yayoi smiled.

"Hi.." Himeno greeted back. Yayoi was shock how she answered back, and she asked, "Himeno are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired" HImeno replied.

"Come on Himeno I know you better than that." Yayoi frowned.

"It's nothing really." HImeno lied.

"Are you sure?" Yayoi asked. Himeno nodded, and class started. After school the knoghts greeted Himeno, but Himeno didn't say anything.

"Himeno maybe you should rest in Leafeania." Mannen insisted, but HImeno refused. Then Hayate appeared.

"Hayate!" Manned yelled. Himeno slowly looked up, and saw a man like Hayate, but not ...not the Hayate that Himeno knew. Himeno looked at Hayate, then looked at the knights. Himeno slowly went toward to Hayate, and looked up, as Hayate gave a cold stare to, she Himeno began to cry.

"Your...scaring me Hayate." Himeno whispered. Hayate blasted at Himeno, and she landed ona rock, then Himeno tried to get up, and walked toward him again.

"Himeno stop!" Goh yelled, but Himeno didn't listen. Mannen, Goh, and Kei went and stop Himeno from going to Hayate, and pulled her back.b Himeno pushed them away, and continued walking.

"Hayate...your scaring me..this isn't you..."

"Please come back..." Himeno cried.

"I want to be with you, be close to you..." Himeno looked down, and tears came out of her eyes, as she remembered the moments she had with Hayate.

"I love you Hayate!" Himeno screamed.Then tear started to fall down from Hayate's eyes, and then he slowly started to revert back to his old self.

"Himeno.." Hayate flew down, and hugged Himeno.

"Himeno I'm sorry." Hayate whispered, then Himeno hugged him back.

"I'm so happy your back." Himeno smiled. Then the other knights came, and cheered that Hayate was back, and the little ones higged Hayate.

"You-!" A voice screamed, then the Queen appeared.

"How dare you!" The Queen screamed. Himeno got up, and faced the Queen.

"How were you able to turn him back!" The Queen demanded for and answer.

"You can't win now!" Himeno spoke, when the queen heard this she smiled, then started laughing.

"Just because you got Hayate back you think you'll win? Ha." The Queen laughed.

"You can't win against me.." The Queen said.

"What make you think that you bastard?" Goh screamed.

"Because that's not how I raised her."

"W-what are you talking about?" Mannen yelled.

"What I'm talking about is that I am Himeno's mother." The Queen revealed. Then Himeno gasped, and fell on her knees

"Y-your not mother!" Himeno protested.

"Himeno I'm am your mother don't you remember Himeno? The flower we planted together.." THe Queen smiled.

'T-T-this can't be!" Himeno thought, but then she remembered how her father didn't want her to fight yestersay.


	8. The Light Still Stands!

A.N- Konichiwa! Well Here the update! Hope you liked the other chappei...well I'm on the way of finishing this story, but fear not their is a squeal to this story! Here's chappie eight..

-Light Still Stands!-

'T-T-this can't be!" Himeno thought, but then she remembered how her father didn't want her to fight yestersay, and it became all clear to her.

"How does it feel knowing that your mom is the Queen of Disaster." The Queen smiled, Himeno fell on her knees, and her hand was on her head.

"No...no...noo...I can't believe this...I won't believe this..." Himeno cried. The Queen came closer to Himeno, and whispered in her ears,

"Himeno can you fight, now that you know the truth...Are you really going to fight your mother?"

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Himeno cried, as her heart was in pain. Hayate, and the other knights started to get weaker, and they fell on their knees just like Himeno.

"W-w-what's happening..?" Himeno noticed the knights on the ground, and ran toward Hayate.

"Hayate, Kei, Goh, Sasame...Eveyone what's wrong?" Himeno asked.

"Ah looks like the poison finally kicked in. Why Himeno can't you tell? he knights are suffering because of you." The Queen laughed.

"H-how?"

"The knights were connected to your emotion now...ever since one of my demon larvae attacked you it not only sucked your Leafe, but injected something inside your body as well. Now who ever is connected with you soul, and power they should suffer the same emotion that you are feeling..however since your were in the Leafe orb the poison wasn't able to work until later on...and by the looks of it the poison is working." The Queen explained.

"No this can't be happening..." As Himeno saw the knights suffering by Himeno's emotion, her heart began to suffer even more. Then Himeno ran away hoping the poison won't have effect from the distance.

"Hmm..." The Queen smiled, and then she disappeared. The kngihts' heart were slowly recovering, and seconds later they were back to normal.

"Himeno!" Hayate tried to get Himeno back, but Sasame stopped him.

"Sasame let me go I have to-" Hayate tried to get loose, but Sasame hold him back even tighter, and then the other knights stopped him.

"Hayate stop if you go near Himeno then you'll just get weaker." Sasame exclaimed. Then Hayate stopped, and Sasame slowly released Hayate, as Hayate fell down to his knees he punched the ground serval times.

"DAMN! I let her down again." Hayate cursed.

"Looks like the Queen got what she wanted. If Himeno has to stay apart from us in order to unharm us then we can't get close enough to pret." Kei explained.

"Damn it all!" Goh yelled.

And the worst of it is that _she's _Himeno's mother." Mannen added.

"What should we do? And what about Himeno-onee-chan?" Shin asked.

"I don't know Shin..." Goh replied.

"If we can't pret with Himeno anymore then we need to fin another Pretear somehow." Kei explained.

"B-B-but But I don't want a new Pretear." Shin began to cry.

"Gomen Shin, but we may have no other choice." Sasame said. The knights frowned, and left to Leafeania.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-A Week Later-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Himeno's been at the corner of her room siiting with her arms around her leg, and her head down for the whole week. The only thing she did was go to school, and after she would quickly go to her room. Kaoru, and the other began to worry for Himeno, but everytime they try to open her door, it would be lock. Himeno couldn't accept the face that the Queen was her mother, her real mother. The more she thought about it the more she suffered. Mawata came and knock.

"Who is it." Himeno whispered, raising her head up a little.

"It's me Mawata. Himeno please open your door. I want to help." Mawata pleaded.

"Go away." Himeno whispered.

"Himeno please you wanted to help me when I was in trouble right? Now let me help you." Mawata pleaded. Himeno walked slowly to the door, and Himeno came out crying.

"Mawata...help me...It hurts..."Himeno cried. Mawata out her hands on her shoulder, and sat Himeno on her bed.

"Himeno this really must be hard for you." Mawata frowned.

"I can't take it...It hurt so much." Himeno whispered, as she hand was on her face, and tear came down. Mawata placed her hand on her back, and tried to cheer her up.

"Himeno I was hurt to when my mom didn't notice me, and she was always busy it was like mother wasn't even there. I cried that mother wasn't there by my side, and since father died and all. I now it's not the same thing, but all I'm saying is people do get hurt , but they can also heal." Mawata told. As Himeno was listening to this it reminded what her mother said long time ago.

_"People get hurt by things they can't bare. But you should always know that people may get scars in their heart, but you can also heal it with other wonderful things." Yuka smiled._

Himeno stopped crying, and hugged Mawata for thanking for being by her side. Just then Natsue, Kaoru, and Mayune saw the door unlocked, and saw Mawata with Himeno, and they were so thankful.

"Oh thank god your all right." Natsue cried.

"Yes we were all very worried." Kaoru smiled.

"HImeno next time if you scare me like this you'll be very sorry." Mayune threatened, Then Himeno smiled at the way Mayune spoke, and Natsue, and Karou were so happy.

-Meanwhile-

"Go we've searched everwhere." Mannen whined.

"If Himeno can pret with us. Then there is no other Pretear. It's the poison that keeping us apart." Goh explained.

"How we can find the antidote for the poison." Hajime blurted.

"That is true. How?" Takako asked.

"That the problem...Is there even a way?" Sasame asked.

"I think we should talk to Mr.Awayuki." Mannen suggested.

"Yeah." Hajime and Shin agreed. Then as all of them left, Sasame noticed Hayate all silent.

"Takako go first I'll catch up." Sasame waved, then he turned, and went to Hayate.

"Hayate you coming?" Sasame asked.

"No...I just want to be alone."Hayate answered.

"Okay." Sasame left with the other, and then Hayate went to the Leafe orb.

"Please Leafe orb if you can...cure the poison that's inside Himeno." Hayate pleaded.

"Hayate..."A voice whispered. Hayate quickly stood his guard, and got ready for an attack.

"Wait it's me." The wind formed, a body, and a face appeared.

"Your Himeno's mother...b-but isn't the Queen-"

"I know let me explain." Yuka retorted. Hayate dropped down his guard, and listened to what Himeno's mother had to say. They settle down, and Himeno's mom started to explain.

"I have to leave later so let me quickly explain. The Queen of Disaster is my evil myself. You see after you destoryed the previous Princess of Disaster the small remains still survived, and looked for a new host. Unfortunately the host is me. Then my body started to regenerate, and our body slit into two. One good, and one bad. My evil self trapped me in one of her dark mirrors, but she didn't know that the more power she gets so do I, but I can only last at the outside for a very limited time." Himeno's mom explained, and Hayate began to understand. THen Hayate asked if she can take Hmeno's poison out.

"No I can't. Himeno is the only one who can do that other then my evil self. I'm too powerless." Himeno's mom frowned.

"Hayate if you don't mind can I use the Leafe Orb." Yuka asked.

"No I don't mind." Hayate answered. Then Himeno's mom smiled and started to place her hand on the orb. Then a mass amount of Leafe was poured of the orb, and went to Himeno's mom.

"Arigato. But now I have to leave or my evil self will find out." Himeno's mom was pure white, and as she left Hayate, she went whispered something in Hayate's ears. "Help Himeno...". Then Hayate stood there for few more seconds, and then left for Himeno's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Awayuki Residence-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hayate appeared in front of Himeno's house door, and knock. Mr.Awayuki open, and entered him in.

"Mr.Awayuki can I have a word with you?" Hayate asked. Mr.Awayuki knew what Hayate was going to talk about so they went in the plaster room.

"Okay now let's talk." Kaoru spoke.

"I met Himeno's mother today, and it's not the person who you think it is." Hayate spoke out.

"You mean her other side correct. I saw her too, but for a second."

"Can you tell Himeno about her mother's other side?" Hayate asked.

"Why can't you tell her?" Kaoru asked. Then Hayate's face was down, and frowned.

"I can't I have my reasons." Hayate answered. Kaoru then went to HImeno's room, and told Himeno what she had to know.

"Are you sure Otou-san. I mean even thought I can't attack my own mother." Himeno frowned.

"Any women who attacks her daughter is not even a mother you know that."

"A mother is suppose to be warm where you can love. A person who loves you, and takes care of you. If a mother isn't that then she is truly not a mother." Kaoru smiled. Himeno smiled, and gave her father a hugged.

"Arigato." Himeno whispered. Then Kaoru hugged Himeno back. Himeno went outside, and saw the knights from afar. Hayate saw Himeno, and HImeno saw Hayate. Himeno smiled, and as Hayate saw her, he knew she was alright. He ran toward her and hugged her tighter.

"I'm so glad that you're all right." Hayate smiled. Himeno was in tears, but this time it her tears of joy. Hayate knew how HImeno was feeling, and he had same feeling. He was happy that Himeno was alright. As she met with Takako, and the other knights they were relieved that Himeno was okay.

"Himeno I'm so happy that you're alright. When I heard the news from Sasame I was so worried." Takako said.

"I'm alright now thanks to my dad." Himeno smiled.

"I know how you feel." Go spoke out. They smiled, and waa very thankful that Himeno was all right.

"All right The Pretear has returned." Mannen jumped. Just then there was a laughed, and the Queen appeared with her demon larvae.

"Himeno I see Kaoru told about me." The Queen smiled. Himeno saw the Queen, and tried not to think that it her mother.

"But Himeno are you really going to fight?"

"I know deep down that you're scared, and you don't have enough determination to win." The Queen smiled.

"That's not true! You're not mother I know that now! And I'm not going to give up!" Himeno blurted.

"We won't give up to Himeno." Go called out, with the other knight behind him. Himeno turned, and saw eveyone giving support.

"Everyone arigato." Himeno smiled. Himeno transfomed into the White Pretear, and the knights closed their eyes, and send their Leafe to Himeno. Himeno began to glow pure whilte, and so was the knights. The knights started to tranform also, with Himeno.

"W-What's happening!" The Queen screeched, as she the transformation. The light started to fade, and the knight's were amazed. Then knights' battle clothes changed into amor. Hayate had the kaze sword except it was much bigger and powerful, and the sign of the wind right od his chest and on hin back. For Sasame a bow, as long as the demons were one feet close the sound applifies out of the bow, and destroys the demon, and the sign of the sound on his chest , and back. Go has the fire ax, and on his cape had the sign of fire. Kei had the staff of light, and on his back and chest had the sign of light. Mannen a ice cannon, which was shape as a staff, but still deadly. He had little icicles hanging at the edge of his cape, and he had the sign of ice, on his cape. For Shin a flute, with one blow it can destroy any demon larvae no matter how tough. Hajime the Water Fail, and the water sign on his cape. And last, but no means least Himeno. Instead of butterfly wings she had an angels wings with a white pure dress that's long, a little past her knee, and strap less. She had sleeves long like a kimono except it's not attach to the dress, the sleeves were seperate. (If you can't imagine this picture then I'm sooo sorry It's hard to desribe Himeno's cloths. Oh and notices anything? --animeluver14-)

"H-h-how did you-"

"LIke I said mother or not, you're no mother to me. And I will not lose." Himeno swored. The knights were suprised just as the Queen was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- If my describing wasn't clear enough I'm sorry. Well...two more chapters two go. Hope yo uread the next chappie.


	9. THe New Queen Has Arrived

A.N- Konichiwa it's been a long time, but it's time for the chappie 9! Saddly one more chapter and the story will end, but don't worry the story will continue!

The New Queen has Arrived!

'Himeno' Hayate thought seeing Himeno's transformation.

"Cool look I got the fire ax." Goh smiled.

"Ha just and ax I got an ice cannon!" Mannen mocked. Everyone was amazed at their transformation, and amazed at HImeno at the same time.

"H-h-how?-"

"Like I said I won't lose to you." Himeno swore. The Queen started attacking, but with every shot she made Himeno dodged every attack. Himeno then used the power of fire, and released the a huge amount of fire on her hand and attacked the Queen.

"That was for the suffer, and pain you made me go through." Himeno yelled. Then she used the wind, and created a whirlwind around the Queen.

"This is for making my friends suffer!"

"I never knew Himeno can use our elements without preting with us." Mannen gasped.

"She is not the Princess Pretear anymore she is now the Queen. She can use our elements at her will." Kei explained, as Himeno kept attacking the Queen.

"Himeno-nee-chan is scary." Hajime whispered.

"Your going back where you belong!" Himeno yelled.

"Enough of this." The Queen blurted, as she released a dark orb, and began pulling Himeno toward inside the orb

"Himeno!" Everyone flew an attacked the orb, but unfortunately it already got Himeno,

'No!" Hayate attacked the orb with greater force, but nothing happened.

"Sorry but your little Pretear will die." The Queen smiled.

"Not if I can help it." a voice cried she attack the Queen and Himeno was released from the orb, as Hayate caught HImeno.

"Why you-...How did you get out of the mirror."

"I had help from a certain someone." Yuka answered. Himeno open her eyes slowly and saw herself in Hayates arms.

"Himeno you're awake." Hayate smiled. As Himeno go up she noticed her mom fighting the Queen.

"Ouka-san?"

"Himeno thank goodness. I'm glad you're awake now." Yuka said in relief.

"You shouldn't pay attention to something else in a middle of a fight." The Queen quickly grab her and sucked her Leafe Out.

"OUKA-SAN!" Himeno screamed as she flew up and attacked the Queen, and released HImeno's mom. Himeno caught her mom and landed safely on the ground.

"Ouka please wake up..." Himeno cried.

"Ouka-san please...don't go...wake up wake up!" Himeno begged. Tears began to fall from Himeno's eyes, as her mother slowly opens her eyes, and puts her hand on Himeno's face.

"It's been too long, but I have to go." Yuka mumbled.

"Ouka-san no...I don't want to lose you again." Himeno cried.

"I'm sorry...Goodbye Himeno." Yuka whispered, as her body began to fade, and her Leafe was transfered into the Queen's body.

"OUKA-SAN! Himeno screamed. The knights began to fall on the ground, because of Himeno's pain. The hardest pain she felt long ago return.

"Himeno-nee-chan..." The little knights whispered, as they saw her tears fall fast as th waterfall.

"She deserved it." The Queen smiled, as she the Himeno, and the knights suffer.

"Now what are you going to do oh Pretear. Your knights are in pain your weak, and there is nothing you can do."

"Your just like her weak, and pathetic." The word struck Himeno as if she been stab.

'Weak huh?' Himeno thought. Just then she when she first met the knights.

-In Himeno's Mind-

"I won't run away what can I do to become the Pretear!" -Himeno-

"Himeno nee-chan you were great!"-Mannen-

"I'm never giving up!" -Himeno-

-Reality-

"That's right I said that I'll never give up...but..." Himeno whispered, and closed her eyes. Then it hit her..

-One second flashback-

-"I want to protect eveyone again!" Himeno spoke, as Hayate handed his hand to Himeno-

-End- (Man things are hard to explain!-)

"That right I wanted to protect everyone." Himeno whispered as she looked toward the knights, and saw them suffering.

"I wanted to protect them,"

"HImeno..."Hayate mumbled. Himeno quickly looked as she heard Hayate's voice.

"Hayate?"

"Come on tulip-head I've never felt this much suffering from you..."Hayate mumbled, as he slowly walked toward Himeno.

"Himeno you can still save us.." Hayate murmured, as everyone tried to stand up, and tried to support Himeno.

"Everyone... thank you.." Himeno smiled. Just then a dark purple aura came out of their bodies, and the knights weren't suffering.

"The curse is gone." Kei smiled. Then Himeno, and the kngihts were ready to fight.

"T-t-this can't be!" The Queen screeched.

"You still think My mom is weak. Do you still think I'm weak! Your still my mom which means that your weak, and I know that there is a piece of "_her" _(Yuka)in you." Himeno flew up, and so did the knights. Himeno's hand began to glow, and as the glow started to fade a new weapon was placed in her hand.

"Hatred, jealousy, suffer, and pain...Is that your definition of power, and strenght?" Himeno asked.

"What if it is..., and what you definition of true strength? Teamwork?" The Queen smiled.

"Actually there is more to it, courage, trust, and friends, is the true meaning if strenght.." HImeno answered.

"Other people's suffering is not power nor is it strenght...it's actually the opposite. It takes away your love, and turns it into hatred."

"Pain only leads us into the darkness like you...and jealousy comsumes us, and make us greedy for power."

"When your alone pain and suffering enters your heart, and then slowly turn your heart in the a blackhole...lonlinesss, fear...as you think of them you don't know what to do, your mind goes blank, and tears fall."

"SHUT UP!" The Queen attacked.

"I know how you feel... right ouka-san?"

"How powerful you are doesn't matter..I learned that from them.." Himeno smiled, as she looked down at the knight smiling back.

"I know you've been suffering, but Otou-san thinks of you everyday!" As the Queen heard this she stopped.

"Your mom isn't here!" The Queen screamed, as a light from inside the Queen's body started to shine, the Queen lose control, and Yuka took over.

"Does he Himeno does he...?"

"Of course, and don't worry I still have our flower...so please...you don't have to suffer."

"If you want more Leafe I'll give you it.." Himeno offered.

"Himeno no! What if-" Hayate spoke.

"Don't worry.." Himeno smiled. Then she place her hands on The Queen's hand and Himeno began transferring her Leafe.

"Himeno!" Hayate screamed as he was about to rushed towards her, but the knight holded him back.

"Let got of me If Himeno gived up all her Leafe then-"

"Hayate don't worry Himeno will be okay." Sasame blurted. As Hayate watched The Queen's dark aura started to disappeared. The transfer was complete, and the Queen vanished, and Yuka returned.

"Ouka-San!"

"Himeno thanks to you the world is saved...I must leave, but I'll always be with you.." Yuka smiled, as the flower on Himeno's window shine with light.

"Goodbye Ouka-san.." Himeno smiled.

"Goodbye my daughter...take care..." Yuka whispered, as her body started to dissolve, it became Leafe, and everything was back. One of the Leafe fell on Himeno's eyes, it melted, and poured down her cheek.

"I love you." HImeno whispered, as she smiled, and tears fell down on her face.

A.N- Well that the end of the chapter sorry if it took so long...oh and there's one more chapter...please read it, and write reviews!


	10. Crowned Queen!

A.N-Hey guys sorry this took so long well you see I just moved into a new house, and well I couldn't get internet right away. Well here it is the last chappie of this story! But I also have good news there is sequel to this story!

Crowned Queen!

The Earth was restorted, and yet Himeno still feel uncomfortable. Why? She still hasn't confess to Hayate that she loves him. As Himeno was in her room with her pajamas on, and suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," HImeno answered. Mawata arrived with a smile on her face!

"Himeno hi. Hayate and the others are waiting for you." Mawata announced.

"Arigato!" Himeno smiled, as she quickly changed her clothes and went to the living room.

"Ohayo everyone!" Himeno waved.

"Ohayo!" Everyone smiled. Shin, Mannen, and Hajime all ran up to Himeno and gave her a quick hug.

"Himeno can you come to Leafeania with us?" Kei asked.

"Why?"

"A reason...so can you come?" Goh replied. Himeno hesitated with her answered, but the little ones pushed her out house.

"I'll be back!" Himeno called out to her family. They smiled back, and Himeno went to Leafeania.

-Leafeania-

"Wow it's been such a long time since I came here!" Himeno smiled.

"Himeno please sit here." Goh instructed. Himeno sat, and the 7 knights, bowed, and they were on the ground with one knee, and there one arm on the other knee.

"W-what's going on here!"

"Everyone what are you doing!" Himeno asked with confusion. Hayate came up, and placed a crown ,with seven different jewels on it, on Himeno's head, and went back.

"Oh hail the Queen of Leafeania!" Goh announced.

"NNNAAAANNIII!" Himeno shouted, as she was shocked, and very suprised what Goh just said. Hayate came up first, and stood in fron t of HImeno then bowed.

"As the Kinght of the Wind I give the element to you." Hayate transfered his powers to one of the jewels, and it was glowing blue. Then Sasme stood up and bowed.

"As the Knight of the Sound I give you the element in your care." Sasame did the same, and trasnfered his power in another jewel, it glowed. the Other knight did the the same thigs, and when all seven jewels from the crown began to glow, HImeno went up in the air, and transfomred. HImeno had a the same design dress as the Sound Pretear did, but longer, and it's white blue. Also there is s special mark on her dress fight in the middle, and this time her wings weren't a butterfly kind. It was long, and it was like and angel's wing.

"What I can't believe t-t-t-that I-I-I-I'm-m-m t-t-the Qu-u-e-e-n of L-L-Le-e-eaf-f-e-eani-a-a-a." Himeno spoke. the knights smild, and bowed.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say guys."

"Leafeania is in your care" The knights said in union. As they bowed one more time, Himeno took the crown off, and her normal clothes return.

"I'll take care of this place, but I can't where the crown everywhere so I'll keep it safe, and wear it when I come here," Himeno smiled. They knight were smiliing with joy, and went back to Earth. Himeno was in the garden at the night, still wishing that she could tell Hayate how she really feels for him.

"You should be sleeping." A voice spoke. Himeno gasped, and turned around to see who it was. It was Hayate coming out from the bushes, and stood next to Himeno. The other knight were hiding behind the bushes to see the two love birds.

"So what are you doing at this hour?" Hayate asked.

"Nothing I just have a lot in my mind." Himeno answered looking at the moon.

"Hey Hayate you do like anyone? Not that it's none of my business. I just want to know." Himeno asked.

"Well I do like this one person. And I love her alot." Hayate answered. Himeno frowned, and made a fist.

"Hayate you idiot just confess!" Mannen whispered.

"Shut up they'll hear us!" Goh whispered, as he was holding Mannen's mouth.

"Oh I see does she love you?" Himeno asked, as she was about to cry. Then Hayate quickly hugged Himeno tighly, and whispered, " I don't know you tell me." Himeno hugged back, and her face buried on is chest.

"Hey why are you crying?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not crying." HImeno complained.

"Then why are there tears on my shirt?" Hayate asked.

"It's just I thought you liked someone else." Himeno cried.

"How can I love someone else when I already love you?"

Hayate seperated from Himeno wipping her tears away. Hayate took Himeno's hand, and brought her closer, and close enough to put is lip on Himeno's lip, and they kissed. Hayate put his arms around Hayate, and Hayate put his arms around Himeno.

"This is better then home movies!" Mannes whispered, as he smiled. Sasame covered Shin, and Hajime's eyes, as Hayate and Himeno were kissing.

"Shut up!" Goh whispered loudly, as took his mouth, and covered it again, and they disappeared.

A.N- Well that's it for the chappie. I know this was short! Please forgive me! Oh and here the sequel!

-7 years Later-

Hayate was at Leafeania with Sasame to make sure eveything is in order when the Queen is not here.

"Sasame why don't you do it?" SAsame asked.

"What are you saying!" Hayate blushed.

"You know what I'm saying. Propose to Himeno...don't let the poor Queen wait." Sasame smiled.

"You!"

Sasame laughed seeing Hayate blush, and his reaction when he heard the word "Propose"

"You have the ring right? So all you need to do is got up to her and say the magic words..."Will you marry me? That's all." Sasame explained.

"Easy for you to say you're already married. Anyways we have to be thinking about more important matter like about this new evil.." Hayate said changing the subject.

"The New evil will be like nothing we have encounter..I just hope that can defeat it." Sasame hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- Well that's just the glimpes of the sequel. So please stay tune for the next stoy!


End file.
